villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Warren (Rejuvenatrix)
Ruth Warren (Jessica Dublin; 1918-2012), aka Elizabeth Warren (Vivian Lenko) was the main villainess from the 1988 horror film, Rejuvenatrix (alternately titled, The Rejuvenator). Introduction Ruth Warren was a wealthy actress who was obsessed with regaining her youth, mainly due to the fact that the leading roles she had in her early years weren't coming to her. For the last three years, Ruth had been financing scientist Gregory Ashton to devise a formula for eternal youth, and she was shown early in the film voicing her impatience with Ashton regarding his experiment. Ashton stated that his serum was incomplete and could have side effects, only for Ruth to respond by threatening to cut his funding if Ashton didn't come through. Later in the film, Ruth voluntarily takes Ashton's serum, though she is originally displeased when she looks at herself in the mirror, with Ashton informing Ruth that the results will appear once the swelling decreases. As Ashton predicted and saw for himself, the serum was successful, and Ruth appeared years younger and happy with the results. Afterwards, she re-introduced herself as Elizabeth Warren, claiming to be Ruth's niece, and she later engaged in a sexual tryst with Ashton. Heel Turn During her tryst with Ashton, Elizabeth began experiencing the serum's side effects, as the aging process began at a fast pace. Ashton brought Elizabeth back to normal, but it took various doses of the serum, which required the use of cadaver brains to perfect the formula. The side effects returned after Elizabeth's tryst with another man, with her second appearance seeing Elizabeth appear more monstrous, leading to Elizabeth being given twice as much of the serum as before. It was at this point that Ashton revealed that he had used brains to perfect the formula, adding that they were from a living rat, with Elizabeth responding that Ashton could use human "volunteers" next time, only for Ashton to state that he had to kill the rat. Later on, Elizabeth was at a nightclub where she danced with a young man, only to run off when she saw her reflection of herself transforming again. Elizabeth began turning heel during her latest transformation, as she gave an ominous roar after scaring off a pair of women inside the lavatory, after which she left the nightclub and rushed to a phone booth. She phoned Ashton and told her to bring more of the serum, while giving Ashton her location. After her call ended, however, Elizabeth fully turned heel and killed a woman inside another phone booth, removing her brain during the murder and presenting it to Ashton after he picked her up. Both of them were prevented from entering the lab by security guard Tony, who was later killed by Elizabeth, after which his brain was given to Ashton. The victims' brains were used in the serum, which brought Elizabeth back to normal. Regarding her murderous actions, Elizabeth denied her role by stating that she committed the killings under her monstrous heel persona, adding that she killed Tony because he was in the way. As for the woman, the villainess stated that her "instincts" made her kill her female victim, while also informing Ashton that he was every bit as responsible for the murders as she was. Later that evening, the evil Elizabeth transformed again and killed Ashton's assistant, Stella, after which she ate Stella's brain. Ashton was horrified to see Stella's body and lashed out at Elizabeth for killing her, only for the villainess to state that she had to kill Stella, doing so out of instinct. Ashton informed Elizabeth that he had finally synthesized the serum, only for Elizabeth to reply that she didn't need it, as she figured out to make her own, indicating that she would continue her killing spree. Death On the following day, Ashton appeared to prepare Elizabeth for a dose of the synthesized serum, with Elizabeth's assistant, Wilhelm, seeing Elizabeth in her monstrous form. However, the villainess quickly noticed that the concoction wasn't the actual serum, leading to Wilhelm fighting with Ashton, who ended up injecting Wilhelm. An enraged Elizabeth broke free of her restraints and chased after Ashton, killing two lab employees while doing so. Once Elizabeth apporached Ashton, she begged for his help, only for Ashton to inform her that the experiment was a failure, and that she can't remain young and keep killing. Elizabeth begged Ashton to end her suffering, and in the final scenes, a more youthful Wilhelm appears and apporaches Ashton, while Elizabeth appears to have regained her normal form. At that moment, however, Elizabeth again shifted to her monstrous form, only this time, she melts away and dies, revealing that Ashton had killed her with a modified version of the serum. Gallery Elizabeth Warren.png|Ruth as Elizabeth Warren Elizabeth Monster.png|Elizabeth in her full monstrous form Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Cannibal Category:Graphic Demise Category:Hero's Lover Category:Killed by Male Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: The Works Category:Murderer Category:Rich Category:Serial Killer Category:Show Business Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: The Works